Modern motor vehicles are assembled from a multitude of individual components which are attached to the vehicle body by assembly workers.
One example of a component to be attached to a motor vehicle is a box-shaped electronic control module which includes an aluminum housing containing circuit boards and other electrical equipment. An electrical connector projects through the aluminum housing to receive a mating connector attached to a wiring harness.
It would be desirable to facilitate the installation of a component such as an electronic control module on the vehicle body by the provision of a mounting bracket by which the module may be mounted at a relatively accessible first position in which the electrical connectors may be readily mated and then subsequently the component is moved to a final mounted position.